Bruises
by jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Danny and Sam were dragged away from each other following senior year. 10 years later a chance encounter at a bar brings them back together. Will they be able to make it work or will their bruises be to much?


**AN: You guys know the drill I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. Or the song Bruises by Train. I recommend you listen to it while reading this story it is a totally awesome song. Quick shout out to my beta thank you for all your help. Please review tell me what you think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.**

The night life was something new to Danny Fenton. He never really went to bars and the only reason he went out tonight was because his best friend and college roommate had dragged him out saying that they had "something to celebrate". Which Danny guessed was true. Danny had just been hired by NASA as an aerospace engineer. Danny impressed everyone when he graduated high school and went to college but when he was accepted to MIT for post graduate studies everyone went crazy. He hadn't told his parents about the job yet. He had just found out that day and Tucker had dragged him out. Tucker returned to the table with two beers in his hand.

"Here you are and tonight the drinks are on me" Tucker said.

"Hey Tuck do you remember Sam?" Danny asked. Danny and Tucker hadn't seen Sam since graduation. Sam went to England to study abroad.

"Yeah I remember why?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking a lot about her lately. I just regret not telling her how I felt about her".

"Well you had Paulina, she had Greggor and I had Valerie. We all had someone".

"I know but Paulina and I never really knew each other and Valerie dated you so she wouldn't be alone".

"Do we really have to go down painful memory lane on a night we should be celebrating. And Valerie loved me" Tucker said.

 **ACROSS THE BAR**

"Val I don't know it's getting late" Sam said.

"Sam would you relax the kids are fine your mom gave you the night off and we have to celebrate. You're off to Florida to work for NASA as an astrophysicist". Valerie said.

"Do you remember Danny Fenton?"

"Yeah and I remember his best friend and my ex-boyfriend Tucker Foley. You know he got a little annoying with all the tech stuff. But he was never late for a date and never forgot anything. I loved him for that. Why?"

"I've been thinking a lot about Danny lately and how much he would love this job and that I told him how I felt about him and not wasted my time with Greggor".

"Hey let's stop thinking about old lovers and have fun" Valerie said.

Just then the DJ made an announcement "Alright party people karaoke is starting now and we need a couple of volunteers to start it off. One guy and one girl".

Tucker grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him towards the stage then pushed him up the steps. Valerie grabbed Sam and pulled her up on the stage and left her there. Danny and Sam were too busy looking at their friends who had forced them on stage when the DJ came down and handed them each a micro phone.

"What's your name sir?" the DJ asked.

"Danny".

Sam's head snapped up.

"And yours?"

"Sam"

Danny turned around in disbelief. Sam and Danny stared at each other shocked. Danny said "Hey" which Sam returned with a "Hey". They gave each other a side hug. As the DJ started the song.

"What a perfect song" they said at the same time.

Then Danny started to sing

" _Haven't seen you since high school  
Good to see you're still beautiful  
Gravity hasn't started to pull  
Quite yet;" _Danny gave Sam a wink as he sang _"I bet you're rich as hell"_

Then Sam sang in return

" _One that's five and one that's three  
Been two years since he left me  
Good to know that you got free  
That town I know was keeping you down  
On your knees"_

 _D: "These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates"_

Then their voices came together in perfect harmony

 _"It's good to let you in again  
you're not alone in how you've been  
everybody loses  
we all got bruises  
D: we all got bruises_

 _Have you seen him?  
S: Not in years  
How 'bout her?  
D: No, but I hear, she's in Queens with the man of her dreams  
S: Funny, back then she said that about you  
Que sera, you'll never guess who I saw  
Remember Johnny B.?  
D: Remember him? We were best friends practically!  
Let's do this soon again  
S: Ten years, is that what it's been?  
B: Can't believe how time flies by  
D: Leaving you makes me wanna cry" _As Danny sang this he reached out and grabbed Sam's hand.

" _B: These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
you're not alone in how you've been  
everybody loses  
we all got bruises  
D: we all got bruises_

 _I would love to fix it all for you  
S: I would love to fix you too  
B: please don't fix a thing whatever you do_

 _D: These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
it's good to know you've got a friend  
that you remember now and then  
everybody loses_

 _B: These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
Its good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
D: Everybody loses  
S: Everybody loses  
B: Everybody loses  
We all got bruises  
We all got bruises  
D: We all got bruises"_

As Danny sang the last notes of the song they noticed that they were still holding hands. They both blushed but didn't let go. The crowd erupted into applause. Danny leaned over and asked Sam "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes Danny you can"

They took a bow and walked off stage and toward the bar. Where Danny ordered and put it on Tucker's tab.

"Alright Sam how has life been?"

"Well after high school I went to London and after a year I came back then went to college and I married Greggor and we had two kids my five year old son Xavier and my three year old daughter Riley and then he left me for his twenty two year old blonde secretary and now I've just been hired by NASA as an astrophysicist and that's my life your turn"

"Wow ok so after high school I went to college with Tucker then we went to MIT together and I got my Master's degree as an aerospace engineer and I married Paulina but we divorced and I was just hired by NASA as an aerospace engineer" Danny said.

As the two talked Tucker and Valerie fought their way through the crowd. They were almost to Sam and Danny when they saw each other and they ran to embrace each other.

"I missed you Val".

"I missed you too Tuck".

"How about a drink?"

"Ok sounds good".

"Sam I have to tell you something".

"Sure Danny".

"Back in high school I was madly in love with you"

Sam scooted closer to Danny and ran her hand up his arm

"And now?" she asked.

"I think I still am".

"So am I". Sam said as she pressed her lips to his.

They broke the kiss for the sole purpose of oxygen in take.

"Sam will you marry me?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny I will"

"We can go to Florida together with the kids"

"The kids. Oh the kids. Danny I can't marry you I have kids and…"

Danny cut Sam off with a kiss and put his finger on her lips when he pulled away.

"Sam I know what I said. I regret not telling you in high school I will not waste anymore time. I love you Sam. That goes for your kids as well. We don't have to run off and get married right now but we can later" Danny said and moved his finger.

"Ok Danny let's do it. I'm excited for the future".

"Come on Sam. Let's go we have plans to make".

Danny and Sam left hand in hand. They waved bye to Valerie and Tucker who were in the middle of a deep conversation and holding hands. The four friends were extremely happy. Two couples were starting over and that's all they could've asked for.

The End


End file.
